Kryptonians
Kryptonians are the race of humanoids lasting over 100,000 years originating from the planet Krypton. In the modern age, there are millions of Kryptonians. Their name "Kryptonian" is also an adjective to refer to anything created by or associated with the planet itself or the culture that exist on it. Members of the dominant species of the planet Krypton are indistinguishable from humans in terms of their appearance; their physiology and genetics, however, are vastly different. Kryptonian DNA is complex and unable to decipher. The cellular structure of Kryptonians allows for solar energy to be absorbed at extremely high levels. On the planet Krypton, whose sun is a red supergiant with a relatively low energy output, their natural abilities are the same as humans. When exposed to a yellow stars like Earth's sun, which is much smaller than their own sun and with a vastly higher energy output, their bodies are able to absorb and process so much energy that it eventually manifests as vast superhuman powers (such as superhuman strength, speed, senses, invulnerability, flight, x-ray vision and heat vision). Nearly all Kryptonians were killed when the planet exploded shortly after the infant Kal-El was sent to Earth. Kryptonians *Jor-El *Kal-El *Lara Lor-Van *Zod *Ursa *Jax-Ur *Lor-Em *Ro-Zar *Dar-Enx *Dor-Am *Don-El *Car-El *Vond-Ah *Exar-Ul *Huk-Lor *Emel-El *Shu-El *Ath-Ek *Jul-Us *Qor-Ar *Qer-Lera *Garf-Og *Gam-El *Gur-Ek *Kima-Ul *Dal-Ek *Nar-Ek *Drod-Ek *Tala-El *Ust-Ul *Hes-Ar *Jas-El *Pora-El *Van-Zee *Mod-Ar *Koll-Mur-Ul *Kelxa-Ul *Asha Del-Nar *Az-Rel *Dyn-Xe *Beh-Osk *Hyr-El *Karsta Wor-Ul *Loxo-Ek *Dik-Zee *El Gar-Kur *Et-Rog *Feln *Gan-M *Gon-El *Zol-Ul *Erok-El *Hal-Vu *Tul-Ar *Yor-Ul *Sek-El *Gar-El *H'El *Vran-Ar *Bia-El *Rot-Ek *Jan-De *Jes-Mo *Kar-Lu *Kizo *Tra-Kor *Dexa-Ul *Pir-El *Nyra *Va-Kox *Pym-El *Rik-Ar *Jani-Ar *Shyla Kor-Onn *Sin-Dar *Skal-Var *Sul-Van *Syt-Ek *Sur-Na *Kly-Anth *Jan-Ul *Syra *Augo *Taka-Ne *Tes Ak-Var *Han-Ek *Pa-Vel *Tomnu *U-Ban *Val-Mer *Val-Ty *Marg-Rom *Uved *Xant-Ul *Amo-Var *Yu-El *Vrin-El *Wab-El *Bur-El *Val-El *Tro-El *Rid-El *Kalya Var-El *Vara *Wedna Kil-Gor *Lar-On *Kell-Ul *Nim-Ed *Sem-Re *Vi-Lar *Zora Vi-Lar *Shor *Marya *Milia-El *Nadira Va-Dim *Nimda An-Dor *An-Dor *Khai-Zor *Thara-Ul *Dev-Em *Nara *Elx-Ul *Him-Ul *Ta-Tem *Car-Vex *Dal Kir-Ta *Bar-Nes *Hatu-El *Sorn-El *Dondra Klu-Ta *Quex-Ul *Mat-Ul *Allura In-Zee *Eyra-Ul *Xadu-Ul *Zor-El *Bar-El *Val-Lor *Taga-El *Gazor *Ral-Dar *Plen-El *Jix-Ur *Thar-El *Zak-Kul *Zat-El *Jax-Tor *Isa-Ul *Mira-Ul *Kan-Ek *Low-Ek *Brenn-Bir *Rar-Ul *Yon-El *Jeq-Vay *Tor-An *Thor-Kol *Nol-Ul *Rar-Ko *Rog-Ar *Lesla-Lar *Alura *Alia-Ul *Ak-Var *Drax *Byma Ruth-Ar *Nox-El *Kimda *Kru-El *Ter-El *Gir-Ek *Hid-El *Zel-El *Ez-Ek *Kil-Gor *Eto-Ul *Rux-El *Sara-Ul *Sik-El *Lot-Ul *Vul-Ek *Tyx-Ul *Tun-Ek *Seyg-El *Vos-Ul *Sul-El *Non *Wir-El *Faora-Ul *Im-El *Nim-El *Los-Ek *Mom-Ek *Zan-Ul *Fedra Shu-El *Torva-Ul *Zim-El *Til-El *Sap-Ek *Nam-Ek *Nog-El *Kara Zor-El *Sula-Ul *Zar-Ur *Van-Ek *Klax-Ar *Som-Ek *Or-El *Gol-El *Kil-Lor *Jer-Em *Mit-El Culture Kryptonians are a highly technologically advanced people. Their technology seems to be based on self-grown crystals which made up the vast majority of their planet's surface. Vast amounts of data and information could be stored on relatively small crystals. Each Kryptonian family, or what is called a "House," is represented by a crest or symbol, often worn by the head of the house. The House of El, for example, is represented by an "S"-like shape. Category:Race